The Party's Over
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: A rewrite of the ending of s01e16 (Captain Holt's birthday party). A get together Jamy one shot. Smutty version posted elsewhere, and directions to get to it are in the author's note.


**Jake**

"What are you doing up here?" Jake hissed through his teeth.

It was just like Amy with her weird stalker tendencies to sneak into the captain's bed room. It was totally something that Jake would do, but to be honest, he wasn't that surprised to see her there. She never broke the rules unless it was part of her deranged quest for the Holt's approval, which seemed to be escalating lately. The shocked look on her face let him know that she wasn't expecting to get caught, especially by him. He wasn't expecting anyone else to be up there either, but he was glad it was her. She looked to die for in her red dress and matching lip stick, not that he would ever tell that. No, Jake would never ever tell her that. He wasn't going to ruin the synchronicity they had finally worked up to, especially since that would make it so they would be weird around each other for just about forever. He wouldn't get to see the shocked look on her face and they way that her red lips formed a perfect O and how her eyes went wide if she was always on her guard around him. So he wasn't willing to risk losing this, whatever this was. Sure, sometimes he thought about just grabbing her and kissing her. A lot of the time, actually. But he would rather be good with Amy, instead of risking everything to be great with Amy and have it all end up as bad with Amy. He knew it was the coward's way out, but that didn't change a thing.

Before she could answer, Jake had already moved to the other side of the Captain's bed to look for that stupid magazine. One of these days, he was going to talk his way into a situation that he couldn't get out of- luckily today was not that day. If only he could find that damn magazine.

"Help me find that magazine so I can justify this pro-slavery stance I've backed myself into. Kevin said he read it last night but-" He paused his plea when he heard the worst sound he could hear at that moment. The sound of Holt's and Kevin's voices coming closer to the door. Amy looked to him when she heard it too. There weren't a lot of places to hide. The bathroom was close enough to Amy, but he would never make it in time.

' _Drop_ ' he mouthed and pointed at the floor.

The both made it under the bed by the time the door was opened. Amy was on her stomach and he was on his back, but they both turned to face each other, and ended up way closer than either of them expected. The bed was so low that neither of them could turn their head, but they couldn't risk scooting back to give each other some space. So that lead to Amy's lips being only inches away from his. If being this close to her wasn't distracting enough, then feeling her hot breath land on his face was maddening. He tried to keep making eye contact, but he couldn't help himself from making quick glances towards her lips. He just hoped that she didn't notice.

' _This is all your fault_ ' Jake told her blatantly. Of course it wasn't because he would be in the same situation if she had never been up there, but he needed to do something to cut the tension between them. He felt like he had electricity running under his skin, but he tried desperately to get back to the old rivalry/teasing than whatever this was. Being so close to her was testing his self control. He wanted very much to ruin their synchronicity with every moment that passed. And that want was a very, very bad thing.

' _Is not. I could have made it to the bathroom. You're welcome for not abandoning you_ ,' she snarked. And at that moment, he wished more than anything that she had abandoned him. So he wouldn't have to fight the urge to reach out and touch her because he was just so incredibly close. He could do it. He knew he could. He didn't know how the situation could get any worse.

' _Fuck_ ' he whispered when the situation got worse. The couple above them decided to sit on the bed, which dipped an unsettling amount. He knew that he shouldn't have even thought that sentence, because of course things were going to get worse. He really should have knocked on some wood or something.

Jake realized that he hadn't even been listening to the captain's and Kevin's conversation. He probably should have, to see if it was coming to a close soon, but all of his attention was on his partner beside him. He really had to do something about it once they were out of the situation. He couldn't be having these feelings for his partner. He couldn't be having these feelings for Santiago. For Amy. Nothing good would come of them. She was holding her breath, and he realized he was too. Neither of them wanted to let out a sound that might lead to their discovery. Jake could see that Amy was listening, which was good. Even without her sweet breath mingling with his, he still couldn't concentrate.

Then Jake heard a sound. A sound he knew that he had heard before, but he just couldn't place it. The absolute distraught look the took over her face let him know that Amy recognized the noise, and he realized what it was before he could ask her.

No. _Fuck_ no. _No, no, no, no, no, no_. They could not be here right now. Fuck the situation they were in. He was not about to lie under the bed when the captain and his husband were kissing, and god knows how far they were going to go.

"Nope!" Jake shouted despite the frenzied look from his partner. "Nope! Nope! Not doing it!" He rolled out from under the bed, not even looking up to see the Holt's and Kevin's facial expressions. He didn't care. He was not going to listen to that. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, we are leaving right now. _Now_ ," he emphasized to his partner with the snap of his finger like a dog. Knowing the jig was up since he used the word we, Amy slid out of the bed on her cue. She wisely didn't meet the captain's eyes either. "Leaving! Right now! See you on Monday, Captain!" He yelled as he walked out the door with a hand held up behind him in a sorry attempt at a wave, and Amy slinked out after him.

* * *

 **Amy**

They both left the party without a word of goodbye to anyone, just walked straight out the door. Amy knew she would probably never be invited into that house again, but she couldn't leave it fast enough then and there. She walked beside Jake to his car across the street. She wasn't sure what she was going to do once he got in it, but she didn't want to spend a moment alone that wasn't absolutely necessary. To her surprise he passed his car, and circled around to sit on the grass on the curb, leaning against the car door. She wordlessly sat beside him. Amy was glad he parked on the other side of the street, because she didn't even want to look at the house, much less be seen from one of the windows.

"Oh god, I am never going to get that out of my head," Jake said, no hint of a joke. She knew it was probably true for her too. Amy was sure she would have that image playing in her head for at least the next 6 months every time she saw the captain.

Then Jake started laughing. And she had absolutely no idea why. She was completely mortified, but here he was, laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked more than a little harshly.

"Because you are psycho! Certifiably insane! You were just up there to creep on the captain! I can't believe you!" He guffawed. Even though looking for a magazine to talk his way out of whatever stupid nonsense came out of his mouth wasn't exactly a good reason, she had to admit it was better than hers-even if only by a bit.

He was laughing even harder after he got the words out. Doubled over and laughing like he just couldn't stop. After waiting for him to calm down, and when he didn't, Amy started laughing too. Not laughing at herself, or at the situation, but at him. With him. When he laughed, it made her want to laugh too. She felt silly when she realized it, but just seeing him happy was enough to make her happy too. She wished she could always make him laugh like this, like he always did to her. Even if she tried to hide it, Jake always gave her a reason to smile. Even his lamest jokes were still great, just for the fact that they came from him-not that she would ever tell him that. No, Amy would never ever tell him that.

She almost didn't notice when he began choking on nothing but air. She sobered up immediately and began hitting him on the back. He coughed a couple more times and let out a few chuckles that made her worry he would start choking again, but he seemed to be finished. She gingerly laid him out on the grass and laid beside him. Not too close, and not nearly as close as she wanted to be, but close enough that she could stand the distance.

"I really am crazy, aren't I?" She mused. It was actually nice laying next to him and looking at the night sky, even if they did just come out of an awful situation to get there. She wouldn't say that the ends justified the means, but it was a pretty good end that they were at. Amy wasn't even sure if she was talking about the events of that night, or the confusion that she always felt when her partner was around. Just the warmth that she always filled her chest when he looked at her. She didn't want to dwell on how exhilarating it was to be so close to him just moments before. She was 50% sure that she imagined all the glances he took at her lips, but if it wasn't just in her head, she hoped he didn't see her doing the same. She would probably spend the rest of the night regretting not kissing him in that moment once they went their separate ways. But while they were there, lying on the grass beside each other, she didn't have to think about all of the things she could have done. While they were still beside each other, she could imagine that he felt the same way she did.

"If you are, then so am I," Jake assured her. He sounded sincere, but she had no idea what reason he could possibly have.

"Why?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him. He was still staring straight up at the stars, but there was something so serene about the look on his face. Not joking, or with his annoying grin that she loved, but rather peaceful.

"Because I just don't care," he said. An almost giddy smile spread across his face, and Amy was half afraid that all of that laughing had deprived him of oxygen.

"You are without a doubt the craziest person I've ever met. Psycho insane, and I don't care. You're an absolute lunatic and I just don't care. I still-" He stopped himself before he went too far. Amy had an idea of what he was going to say, what she hoped he was going to say. What she needed him to say.

"You what, Jake?"

He opened his mouth in response, but no words came out. She knew she couldn't let the moment slip away. No telling how long it would take them to get back to this point, or if they'd ever pass it. She leaned over so her face was directly over his, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Jake. _Jake_. What were you gonna say? You what?" Whether it was because he could see the urgency in her eyes, or the desperation in her voice, he gave in.

"Love you," he breathed.

They just stared at each other, and she saw uncertainty flash through his eyes. The hesitation, the doubt, and the same fear she felt every time she thought about kissing him, or curling her fingers through his hair, or even just holding his hand. She saw the same panic she felt when she was sure she was going to ruin everything.

All of this was running through her head when she kissed him.

And it was just perfect. He was perfect. The kiss was calm, and soft, and warm. Amy pulled back far too soon to try and see if she had just ruined everything, but he sat up with her and cradled her head as he pulled her lips back to his. She wrapped some fingers in his hair, but her free hand found his, and she couldn't describe how happy she felt when his fingers curled around hers.

She didn't care that there was a chill in the air, or that they were both in the grass in formal clothes, or that the party was an absolute disaster. All she cared about was Jake's mouth on hers, his tongue with hers, his skin on hers, and his warm hand entwined with hers. It was sweet, and she loved every second of it, but there was a fire burning in her veins, so she sped things up. She made her kisses deeper, and scratched her hand along his scalp while she pressed herself into him. It was stupid because they were still on a strangers lawn, but it was a fantastic kind of stupid. A delicious kind of stupid that she could waste time thinking about later. Amy trailed her lips along his jaw and nipped down his neck, not even caring if she left red marks from her lipstick. She actually preferred it if she did.

"Yeah?" Jake asked with a hoarse voice. She wanted to hear all the other ways his voice would change by the end of the night.

"Yeah," she confirmed, her voice a little husky herself.

"Wanna..." he paused as he cleared his throat. "Leave?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this is up so late when I promised on my blog it would be out a few days ago. Most of the vacation days ended with me being utterly exhausted. The one night that didn't end with me collapsing on the couch had a horrible storm that knocked a tree down over the power lines (and I have the pictures to prove it!). Thank you so much for the well wishes. I'm finally back home, but I had an absolutely amazing time.**

 **Also, there is a second chapter to this that is hella explicit, so I am only posting it on archiveofourown. It's under the same story title and I have the same username. The first chapter up there is identical, but the second chapter is where all the smut is. So it's staying a one shot over here, but a two shot over there. I don't plan on adding anything more to it. If you have trouble finding it, just PM me and I'll figure out a way to send you a direct link.**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
